Unlikely Alliances
by Pearls N' Stones
Summary: It's a valuable lesson to learn that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Eventual Rachel/Puck.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unlikely Alliances  
**Pairings:** Eventual Rachel/Puck  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Mature themes (sex)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; Don't sue.  
**Note: **I've been a huge fan of Rachel/Puck lately, so this is my story for them. Although Rachel/Puck is the main couple, this story will include various other couples, and during the first couple chapters, Rachel/Finn may seem like the main couple, but bear with me on this. Takes place during "Preggers". Ratings will probably go up.

Noah Puckerman surveyed the Glee club with an arched brow and a cocky smile. What the hell was he doing here? He'd joined Acafellas to attract PTA moms, but Glee club was a different story. There was really no benefit to being here, so Puck has no clue why he had joined. He supposed part of it was because he respected Glee club more after dancing helped the football team win, and the other part was to get under Santana and Quinn's skin. He knew they didn't want him here, and that only motivated him to stay. They didn't seem to be the only ones who had a problem with him being here though. Rachel Berry was shooting daggers with her eyes. She hated him and the feeling was mutual. He smirked at her and turned his attention to Finn, leaving her fuming.

XX

Rachel hated Noah Puckerman. She hated how cocky he was, she hated how much of a jerk he was, and she hated how he threw slurpies in her face every day. Most of all, she hated that he was here. He was barging into her territory. She could accept Finn being in Glee club, but then Quinn and her cheerleader friends joined, and now Puck and his football guys. It was just wrong. This was her club. How would they like it if she joined the cheer squad? They needed to stay where they belonged and leave the singing to her. She briefly thought of how she sounded like Sharpay from High School Musical, but the thought only served to upset her more. If she was Sharpay, then Quinn was Gabriella, and that was ridiculous. She wasn't the bad guy here; Quinn was. And so was Puck. He smirked at her. The nerve of him! She wanted to slap the smug look right off his face.

XX

The group began to practice steps, and Puck tried to concentrate, but he found that he kept getting distracted by the glares that Santana, Quinn, and Rachel were sending him. He found it completely amusing, but distracting all the same. They all thought he didn't belong here, but he was going to prove them wrong. He would show them how great he was, and relish in the annoyance he knew they would feel. Especially Rachel. Miss-annoyingly-perfect-pathetic-loser kept looking at him with anger, and then switching her gaze to Finn and looking at him with desperate affection. It disgusted him. Why did she think that Finn would ever be interested in her? He was dating the Head Cheerleader, and Rachel was just a Glee club dork.

XX

Rachel was dancing perfectly, despite her attention lying elsewhere. Finn looked so good today. He looked good every day. Every once in a while during the routine, he would meet her gaze and smile. Her heart melted and she wanted to jump into his arms right there, but then she'd see Quinn sending her a death glare next to him and she wanted to puke. What did Finn see in that girl anyway? She was shallow and fake. He wasn't even getting sex from her. All she did was tease him. The girl made Rachel want to scream. Rachel was so much better for Finn than her, and she knew that deep down, Finn knew it too. Otherwise, he wouldn't have kissed her. He was just stuck in his football star image, but she knew he would come around eventually. She'd make sure of it.

**A/N:** So how was it? Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Unlikely Alliances  
**Pairings:** Eventual Rachel/Puck  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Mature themes (sex and pregnancy)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; Don't sue.  
**Note: **Wow, so thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I was pleasantly surprised by all the feedback I got! I really appreciate it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Just as I stated in the last one, this chapter may seem like Rachel/Finn, but it's necessary to get where I want to be for Rachel/Puck. Sorry.

Rachel was mad. No, she was livid. She deserved that solo; not Tina. How could Mr. Schuester do that? She was obviously the most talented one in Glee; so of course, she should be the leading lady. Tina couldn't even hit all the notes in the song! He was doing this to punish her; she was sure of it. She was sitting on her bed, literally shaking with anger. But aside from that, she was disappointed. Glee was the only thing that she felt good at. Sure, she got good grades, but nothing made her feel confident except singing. When she sang, she felt like anything was possible. It took away the pain and humiliation of all the things people said about her and the slushies they threw in her face. Singing was her escape, and she felt like Mr. Schuester was ruining it for her.

XX

Noah had watched Rachel argue that she should get the solo, and then storm out when she didn't get her way. He had laughed at her immaturity, until Finn nudged him to stop. "What? She's overreacting." Finn sighed. Puck knew his best friend wished that he and Rachel could get along, but Puck just couldn't stand the girl. "How would you feel is coach benched you during a game?" Puck scoffed. "He'd be stupid to do that. I'm one of the best players out there." Finn gave him a 'see what I mean' look and Puck rolled his eyes. So maybe he understood where Rachel was coming from _this_ time, but she was still a Glee-dork who took herself way too seriously and nothing Finn said would change that.

XX

The next day, Mr. Schuester introduced April Rhodes to the Glee club. She was definitely a MILF, but without the added complication of a kid, and Puck was suddenly glad that he joined Glee club. She winked at him and he gave her a sexy smile in return. This should be interesting. Finn looked slightly annoyed at his side, but Puck knew he was just mad that April was replacing Rachel. Well, he needed to get over. Finn already had Quinn, so he really needed to forget about Rachel. She wasn't worth it anyway. Puck briefly wondered why Finn would like Rachel when he seemed to have such good taste otherwise. After all, he was dating Quinn, and Puck was his best friend. Maybe Rachel was just the rotten apple of the bag that Finn chose.

XX

Rachel was thrilled to be practicing lines with Finn. It was so sweet of him to help her with her lines. He was such a sweet guy. He smiled warmly at her and she grinned back. "Hey, you know what we should do? We should go bowling. You're always so stress out about the play. You just need to loosen up." On the inside, Rachel's mind was screaming 'yes' and she was overcome with happiness, but she tried not let it show. She didn't want to seem too excited and scare him off. "Yea, I'd love to." She was on cloud nine. That is, until Mr. Schuester walked in with the new soloist of Glee. April Rhodes was like a bad imitation of Britney Spears. What was she even doing in high school? She was old enough to be Rachel's mom. Jealousy overwhelmed her, and she fled the room as fast as she could. She felt betrayed. How could Mr. Schuester replace her with _that_? She felt like crying, but she forced herself to focus on the good. She was going on a date with Finn, and nothing could ruin that.

**A/N:** So, what did you think of Chapter 2? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know; Please review!


End file.
